51 choses qu'un Cullen n'est pas autorisé à faire
by flower-cullen
Summary: Série d'OS humoristiques inspirés des 51 choses qu'Emmett n'est pas autorisé à faire. Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie et plein d'autres comme vous ne les avez jamais vu !
1. Rosalie Hale n'est pas autorisée à

**Salut !**

**Je précise que l'idée de base de ce One-Shot n'est pas de moi, elle vient de ****the indifferent child of earth, dont l'OS « 51 choses qu'Emmett n'est pas autorisé à faire » a été traduit par Hell71.**

**Ne vous méprenez pas, Rosalie est l'un de mes personnages préférés et j'adore son caractère. ^^**

51 choses que Rosalie Hale n'est pas autorisée à faire :

1-Se présenter au concours de Miss Univers…

2-… et se battre avec Heidi Volturi pour décrocher la première place

3 -Dire à Alice qu'avec ses cheveux courts, elle ressemble à un garçon

4-Dire que tout homme résistant à sa beauté ne peut être que gay (en regardant ostensiblement vers Edward)

5 -Appeler Renesmée et Jacob « La Belle et la Bête »

6-Regarder Blanche-Neige et les sept nains …

7-… et parler à son miroir en l'appelant « ô miroir, mon beau miroir »

8-… puis peigner les cheveux de Renesmée avec un peigne enduit de son venin

9-… et ensuite lui offrir une pomme (venimeuse elle aussi)

10-Regarder Cendrillon…

11-… puis perdre une chaussure dans les couloirs du lycée, et crier qu'elle sortira avec celui qui la retrouvera, pour le seul plaisir de voir Emmett courir partout à la recherche de ladite chaussure

12-En fait, Rosalie n'est pas autorisée à regarder un seul dessin animé de Walt Disney, au vu de l'influence néfaste que ceux-ci ont sur elle

13-Offrir un fauteuil roulant à Bella « en souvenir du bon vieux temps »

14-Dire à Alice qu'étant donné la difficulté qu'elle a à trouver des vêtements à sa taille, elle ferait mieux de se vêtir au rayon enfant

15- Séduire Mike Newton pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs à sa place

16-Voler les enfants des autres

17-Aller au lycée quasiment dévêtue, juste pour regarder Emmett assassiner la gente masculine du lycée…

18-… et ensuite dire au proviseur que, s'il y a un jour spécial pyjamas, il devrait y en avoir un spécial nudistes (**NDA : les lycées américains font des jours à thèmes, je crois)**

19-Se référer au dépliant du zoo comme au « menu du restaurant »

20-Proclamer son amour éternel pour sa voiture…

21-… notamment devant 300 personnes, le jour d'un de ses remariages avec Emmett

22-Accrocher une pancarte « Attention chien méchant » devant la villa…

23-… puis convoquer une assemblée familiale et déclarer que « l'euthanasie est la seule solution »

24-Se référer aux Quileute comme à un « réseau de pédophiles » devant Claire et Renesmée…

25-… puis dire à Charlie qu'elle soupçonne Jacob d'avoir des arrières pensées lorsqu'il est avec sa petite-fille

26-Appeler les services sociaux et décrire Edward comme « instable psychologiquement » et Bella comme « instable physiquement » (avec dossiers médicaux à l'appui) …

27-… puis réclamer la garde de leur fille Renesmée

28- Dire à Renesmée que l'espérance de vie des chiens est de 15 ans

29- Aller chasser le grizzli en talons aiguilles…

30-… et, après qu'ils se soient cassés, hurler jusqu'à se faire porter par Emmett sur plus de 200 kilomètres

31- Dire à Emily qu'au point où elle en est, la chirurgie esthétique ne peut faire que des miracles

32- Sécher les cours de sport du lycée …

33-… et raconter à son professeur qu'elle s'était cassé un ongle

34- Dire à Charlie que Jacob guérit très rapidement et qu'il donc peut tester ses armes sur lui…

35-… puis, pour lui prouver le bien-fondé de cette proposition, tirer elle-même le premier coup de pistolet dans les parties intimes de Jacob

36-Affirmer aux policiers qu'elle ne peut pas avoir été flashée à 150 km/heure car elle ne roule pas aussi lentement

37-Demander aux créateurs du Guiness Book des Records pourquoi elle et Emmett ne figurent pas dans leur livre à la rubrique « plus grand nombre de maisons détruites »

38- Envoyer des mots doux avec des sous-entendus sexuels à Emmett pendant les cours…

39-… notamment pendant le cours d'anglais, dans lequel le professeur accroche les mots sur un tableau pendant une semaine

40- Raser les cheveux de Jacob durant son sommeil…

41- … et, après qu'il se soit transformé en loup, expliquer qu'il ne perdra plus ses poils maintenant et que le canapé s'en portera mieux

42-Asperger Jacob de déodorant et de divers produits pour chien

43- Dire à Alice qu'elle ne peut pas porter de décolletés puisqu'elle n'a rien à montrer

44- Mettre tout le monde en retard en passant trois heures à se maquiller le matin…

45-… puis se mettre elle-même en retard en passant trois heures à se remaquiller à la pause

46-Dire devant Emmett que Kellan Lutz « est à croquer »

47-Persécuter Nikki Reed avec des messages et des coups de fil anonymes

48-Décrire à Renesmée la façon dont elle a tué Royce King et ses sbires en employant les mots « sanguinolent » « hémorragie » « lambeau de chair » « putréfaction » etc.

49- Avoir des relations sexuelles avec Emmett sur le piano d'Edward

50-Avoir des relations sexuelles avec Emmett dans la voiture d'Edward

Jacob, Edward et Bella inspectèrent la liste avec circonspection.

-Elle ne se donnera même pas la peine de la lire, soupira Edward.

-Non, mais c'est rassurant de l'avoir sous le nez, déclara Bella.

Rosalie pénétra dans le salon à ce moment-là, la démarche impériale. Elle se pencha sur la feuille et lut rapidement le titre.

-Oh ! C'est une bonne idée. Nous devrions en faire pour chaque membre de la famille. Je commence par la tienne, stupide animal. « Jacob n'a pas le droit de sentir mauvais » me semble être un bon début.

-Cinquante et un ! cria Jacob. Rosalie Hale n'est pas autorisée à interdire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit !

**Alors ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que j'en poste sur d'autres personnages ?**


	2. Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à

51 choses qu'Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à faire

01- Remplacer le shampoing de Jacob par de la teinture verte parce qu'il « a toujours rêvé de voir comment serait un chien extraterrestre »

02-Faire boucler les poils de Jacob avec un fer à friser parce qu'il « a toujours voulu voir ce que donnerait le croisement entre un chien et un mouton »

03-Dire à Bella qu'elle ne sera plus sa sœur tant qu'elle sera physiquement plus forte que lui

04-Expliquer à Renesmée –avec schéma à l'appui- comment on fait les bébés

05-Dire à Alice qu'il comprend pourquoi elle a été internée dans un asile psychiatrique

06-Casser l'écran plasma de la télé parce Jasper l'a ratatiné à la Wii

07-Casser le nouvel écran plasma de la télé parce qu'Edward l'a ratatiné à la Wii

08-En fait, Emmett est prié de contrôler ses pulsions et de ne pas casser le 57ème nouvel écran plasma de la télé, même si c'est Renesmée qui l'a battu à la Wii et que, en effet, c'est vraiment trop la honte

09-Imiter l'accent texan de Jasper en prenant une voix de fille

10-Se moquer de l'accent texan de Jasper

11-Avoir des rapports sexuels avec Rosalie sur un paquebot pour « faire un remake de Titanic »

12-Arriver en retard en cours et dire que « le réveil n'a pas sonné »

13-Repeindre la Volvo d'Edward en rose pour « l'aider à affirmer son identité sexuelle »

14-Se fabriquer un horrible collier en dents de grizzli et le porter au lycée

15-Dire à Carlisle qu'il a un cheveu blanc

16-Dire à Charlie qu'il peut voir chacun de ses sept mille quatre cent cinquante neuf cheveux blancs

17-Convoquer une réunion de famille et annoncer qu'il « faudrait sérieusement penser à mettre Esmée et Carlisle en maison de retraite »

18-Porter des crocs de vampire au lycée

19-Piétiner « sans le faire exprès » les fleurs qu'Esmée a plantées

20-Appeler Jasper « Rosalie » et dire que « vous vous ressemblez tellement que je ne sais plus laquelle de vous deux est ma femme »

21-Dire à Rosalie qu'elle est la plus belle femme au monde après sa Jeep et Nikki Reed

22-Demander à Carlisle quand il compte mourir car il « aimerait bien toucher l'héritage »

23-Se référer à sa Jeep et à la voiture de Rosalie comme à « nos enfants d'adoption »

24-Créer son propre élevage de grizzli parce que « cuisiner soi-même c'est tout de même plus agréable »

25-A chacun des anniversaires de Renesmée, offrir « symboliquement » un sachet de préservatifs à Edward et Bella

26-Proposer de tourner un film pornographique avec Rosalie intitulé « le 8ème ciel »

27-Dire à Bella que si Edward ne supportait pas son odeur ce n'est pas parce que son sang l'attirait mais parce qu'elle puait

28-Appeler Edward « Poil de Carotte »

29-Raconter les malheurs des Cullen sur VDM

30-Proposer un bras de fer à Charlie

31-Plonger la tête de Mike Newton dans la cuvette des WC à chaque fois qu'il le voie…

32-… et dire au proviseur que « dans les films, ça paraît cool d'être le bad boy »

33-Dire au proviseur que Carlisle se porte volontaire pour venir faire de la prévention sexuelle au lycée

34-Dire au proviseur que lui et Rosalie se portent volontaires pour faire de l'éducation sexuelle au lycée

35-Aller dans une église et se confesser en sanglotant pour avoir marché sur la queue d'un chien

36-Offrir des films X à Nessie pour que « tes prouesses soient à la hauteur de celles de tes parents »

37-Faire des commentaires sportifs _en direct_ de la sexualité d'Edward et Bella

38-Se balader tout nu dans la rue en criant aux passants qu'il est la seule œuvre d'art gratuite sur cette planète…

39-…puis dire aux policiers qui l'ont arrêté qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi les statues, elles, ont le droit de se promener à poil

40-Demander Rosalie en mariage par téléphone

41-… puis lui expliquer, pour qu'elle arrête de l'insulter, qu'il est trop occupé pour se déplacer

42-Eclater en sanglots en regardant Frère des Ours, et jurer de devenir végétarien

43-Remplacer le répondeur automatique du portable de Bella par « Ici le cygne pas si blanc que ça, si je ne réponds pas c'est parce que je suis en train de me casser un membre ou occupée à faire des choses pas très catholiques avec mon mari »

44-Remplacer le répondeur automatique du portable d'Edward par « L'intello de la famille Cullen n'est pas disponible, il est inutile de me laisser un message parce que je suis trop bête pour me servir d'un téléphone. Au fait, si vous aimez les parties à trois rappelez-moi. »

45-Remplacer le répondeur automatique du portable d'Alice par « Vous êtes sur le répondeur du lutin démoniaque, je suis probablement en train de tyranniser le monde, alors j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'appeler. Si vous avez un ami dictateur, ça me va très bien aussi. »

46-Remplacer le répondeur automatique du portable de Jasper par « Ici le faux blondinet, je dois être en train de vider quelqu'un de son sang alors rappelez-moi quand je n'aurai plus faim. Avec un peu de chance, vous ne souffrirez pas quand je vous tuerai. »

47-Remplacer le répondeur automatique du portable d'Esmée par « Esmée Cullen n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, je suis trop occupée à rendre le monde meilleur. Qui que ce soit à l'autre bout du fil, j'espère que vous avez fait vos prières. »

48- Remplacer le répondeur automatique du portable de Carlisle par « Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du médecin/chirurgien/neurologiste/accoucheur Carlisle Cullen, je suis présentement en train de greffer un organe à quelqu'un et je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler, bande d'illettrés »

49- Remplacer le répondeur automatique du portable de Jacob par « Ici le clébard. Si vous ne savez pas faire Ouaf ouaf, ça ne sert à rien de laisser un message »

50- Remplacer le répondeur automatique du portable de Rosalie par « Ici la plus belle de toutes les femmes. Si je ne réponds pas, c'est que je suis en train de mettre du mascara, ou de l'ombre à paupière, ou du crayon, ou de l'eye-liner, ou du rouge à lèvre, ou du fond de teint afin d'augmenter mon records d'hommes ayant eu une crise cardiaque en me voyant. »

Rosalie se recula pour admirer le résultat, et toute la famille l'imita.

-Je vais appeler Emmett pour qu'il vienne admirer mon œuvre, gloussa-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Elle composa son numéro et tomba sur le répondeur.

« Ici le grand, beau, courageux, fort et humble Emmett Mc Carty Cullen. Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'avoir l'insigne honneur de me parler, mais je suis peut-être en train de signer des autographes, ou de serrer la main du président, ou de déguster un grizzly, ou de poser pour une marque de sous-vêtements, ou de tuer Kellan Lutz, ou de gagner les jeux olympiques, ou de draguer Nikki Reed, ou de… Bip »

Folle de rage, Rosalie griffonna furieusement :

51 : Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à changer le répondeur automatique de qui que ce soit, et SURTOUT, SURTOUT pas le sien.

**Trois mois après, le coming-back ^^ J'essayerai d'être moins longue la prochaine fois. Quel est votre numéro préféré ? Personnellement le 8 m'a bien fait rire.**


	3. Charlie Swan n'est pas autorisé à

**J'innove avec Charlie, un personnage que je trouve quand même plutôt sympathique et drôle !**

**51 choses que Charlie Swan n'est pas autorisé à faire :**

1-Essayer de cuisiner tout seul

2-N'avertir personne qu'en enfreignant le numéro 1, il a récolté une brûlure au troisième degré

3-N'avertir personne qu'en enfreignant le numéro 1, il a fait exploser sa maison et dort maintenant chez Sue

4-Armer son pistolet à chaque fois qu'il voit Edward

5-Armer son pistolet à chaque fois qu'il voit Jacob

6- Menacer Bella de se pendre si elle ne vient pas lui cuisiner l'une de ses spécialités

7-Réclamer les papiers d'identité d'Edward et Jacob à chaque fois qu'il les croise, au lieu de dire simplement « bonjour »

8-Dire à Carlisle et Esmée que « sans vouloir vous vexez, vous n'avez pu que foirer l'éducation de votre fils »

9-Dire à Billy que « sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pu que foirer l'éducation de ton fils »

10-Faire un casier judiciaire à Edward et Jacob

11-Croire Rosalie quand elle lui dit que les Quileute sont un réseau de pédophiles

12-Croire Rosalie quand elle lui dit que Jacob a des arrière-pensées quand il est avec Renesmée

13-Coller un procès à Jacob…

14-… et insulter le juge quand, faute de preuves tangibles, il disculpe l'accusé

15- Proposer à Emmett –en louchant sur ses muscles- de l'intégrer à son équipe de police

16-Offrir un hochet à Renesmée

17-Se référer à Phil comme au « baby-sitter de Renée »

18-Demander à Edward s'il a eu son permis de conduire dans un kinder surprise

19-Accepter de faire un bras de fer avec Emmett

20-N'avertir personne qu'en enfreignant le numéro 19, il s'est déboité l'épaule

21-Simuler une crise cardiaque quand Edward l'appelle « beau-papa »

22-Se mettre à hurler à chaque fois que Bella évoque le jour où il sera retraité

23-Persécuter Bella pour qu'elle lui livre « le secret de l'élixir de jouvence qui confère la jeunesse éternelle »

24-Arracher chacun de ses cheveux blancs avec une pince à épiler…

25-… et les disséminer partout dans le cottage d'Edward et Bella, pour « se venger »

26-Parler à sa moustache, parce que c'est vraiment trop flippant

27-Forcer Edward à enfiler 100 fois des préservatifs sur une banane en le chronométrant

28-Sécher les cours de cuisine auxquels Bella l'a inscrit

29-Dire à Sue qu'il ne peut pas l'épouser car il ne supporterait pas d'avoir le moindre lien de parenté avec « cette infâme vermine de Jacob Black » (**NDA : d'après le guide de la saga Twilight, les loups sont en quelques sortes tous cousins entre eux, en tout cas leurs arbres généalogiques n'arrêtent pas de se croiser)**

30-Dire à Sue qu'il ne peut pas l'épouser parce qu'il aurait trop peur d'avoir Leah pour belle-fille

31-Dire à Sue qu'il ne peut pas l'épouser parce qu'elle a de trop gros doigts pour y passer un anneau

32-Dire à Sue qu'il ne peut pas l'épouser parce que Bella ferait une dépression nerveuse

33- Dire à Sue qu'il n'a absolument pas peur de s'engager et qu'il ne voit pas où elle va chercher ça

34-Insulter Carlisle quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il a une carie et qu'il doit consulter un dentiste

35-Se faire traîner par Bella chez le dentiste en hurlant « Noooooon »

36-Dire au dentiste que s'il ose le toucher, il lui collera un procès

37-Devenir le nouveau meilleur ami officiel de Rosalie en apprenant qu'elle déteste Jacob

38-Dire à Bella qu'elle devrait prendre exemple sur Rosalie, qui elle « sait choisir son meilleur ami puisqu'elle n'en a pas, est mariée à un brave homme, qui ne l'a jamais abandonnée et ne lui a pas fait d'enfant à dix-neuf ans »

39-Déshériter Bella, par peur qu'Edward ne l'assassine pour avoir son héritage…

40-… puis déshériter Renesmée, par peur que Jacob ne la dévore pour avoir son héritage

41-Léguer la moitié son argent à une association contre les rouquins

42-Léguer l'autre moitié de son argent à une association prônant l'euthanasie de tous les chiens de grande taille des Etats-Unis

43-Se faire diagnostiquer une cynophobie (=phobie des chiens) et dire à Renesmée : « C'est Jacob ou moi, un de nous deux est de trop »…

44-… puis menacer de se tirer une balle dans la tête après que Renesmée lui ait dit que le seul à être de trop est lui-même

45-Sécher ses séances chez le psychologue

46-Fuguer de l'asile où il a été interné

47-Accuser les Quileute d'absorber des drogues pour se muscler

48-Accuser Jacob d'avoir donné des drogues à Renesmée pour qu'elle grandisse plus vite…

49- …et faire une descente de police à la Push pour « attraper ces dealers »

50-Offrir un poster du monstre du Loch Ness à Renesmée et lui demander si, maintenant, elle aime toujours autant Jacob

Edward et Jacob accrochèrent la liste sur le frigidaire de la maison des Swann.

-Il sera furieux quand il rentrera mais je sais qu'il la lira, affirma Edward pour se rassurer lui-même.

Soudain, ils perçurent un bruit de clés tournant dans la serrure et Charlie pénétra dans le salon. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et dévisagea Edward et Jacob, les yeux ronds.

-Des cambrioleurs ! hurla-t-il.

-Charlie, argumenta Edward, je suis votre gendre et Bella m'a donné vos cl…

-Tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi, le coupa son beau-père.

Il sortit son pistolet et l'arma.

-Les mains en l'air ! Je vous arrête pour infraction de domicile ! Retournez-vous contre le mur !

Edward et Jacob obtempérèrent prudemment tandis que Charlie fouillait dans ses poches.

-Où sont mes menottes ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans crier gare, il disparut dans le salon, sans doute pour aller fouiller dans les poches de sa veste. Edward soupira et se hâta de compléter la liste.

51-Charlie Swann n'est pas autorisé à menacer, arrêter et menotter Edward et Jacob sous un fallacieux prétexte tel que l'infraction de son domicile.

Malgré ce rajout, Edward et Jacob savaient pertinemment qu'ils passeraient les prochaines 48 heures en garde à vue.


	4. Renesmée Cullen n'est pas autorisée à

**Ca va faire plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus posté, désolée ^^ La régularité n'est pas mon fort.**

**Par Edward et Bella Cullen. **

**51 choses que Renesmée Carlie Cullen n'est pas autorisée à faire :**

1-Prendre Jacob dans son lit, parce que les deux sont et seront toujours totalement incompatibles

2-Dire à Alice qu'elle est plus grande qu'elle, parce que même si c'est vrai, ça craint vraiment de se faire dépasser par une enfant de quatre ans

3-Tapoter avec condescendance la tête d'Alice parce que même si tout le monde le fait, ça craint vraiment de se faire tapoter la tête par une enfant de quatre ans

4-Payer Alice pour qu'elle lui donne des cours particuliers intitulés « comment faire des yeux de chien mouillé en trois leçon »

5-Laisser qui que ce soit l'appeler par le ridicule sobriquet « Nessie » au lieu de Renesmée, qui est quand même beaucoup plus classe

6-Dire à Charlie qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter car elle ne se mariera pas avant ses dix ans, parce que ce pauvre Papy Charlie est vieux, instable et seul et qu'il faut le ménager

7-Dire à Edward que s'il ne la laisse pas se marier avec Jacob, elle se fera adopter par Carlisle, parce qu'on ne parle pas ainsi à son papa chéri

8-Promener Jacob en laisse sans lui mettre de muselière, parce que ce genre de bête peut vite se retourner contre son maître et que la prudence est mère de sureté

9-Tomber amoureuse de Nahuel, parce qu'un garçon avec les cheveux longs ET tressés ça craint

10-Tomber amoureuse de Jacob, parce qu'avec les cheveux longs il craignait déjà, mais avec des poils orange sur tout le corps c'est encore pire

11-Tomber amoureuse de Nahuel ET Jacob, parce que les triangles amoureux c'est _tellement_ démodé de nos jours

12-Tomber amoureuse de qui que ce soit, excepté de son papa adoré, avant d'avoir décroché quatre ou cinq doctorats

13-Crier « adieu monde cruel » et sauter de la falaise de La Push, juste pour le plaisir de voir Jacob s'évanouir et Edward faire une crise d'angoisse

14-Menacer de se suicider par bols de Corn Flakes, parce que même si tout le monde conçoit volontiers que la nourriture humaine est dégueulasse, grand-père Carlisle affirme que ce n'est nuisible à la santé de personne

15-Faire semblant de se tordre la cheville à chaque fois qu'elle va chasser, parce que même si tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que le sang animal, ce n'est pas super bon, il ne faut pas gaspiller les poches de sang des gentils-humains-qui-sont-nos-amis

16-Embrasser sur la bouche qui-que-ce-soit-où-que-ce-soit-quand-que-ce-soit, même si c'est à titre expérimental, même si c'est une affiche de Taylor Lautner

17-Se teindre les cheveux en blonds platine, parce que s'entendre dire qu'on ressemble à son père c'est tout de même mieux que de ressembler à Rosalie qui soit dit en passant s'habille comme une prostituée

18-Ecouter les conseils de drague de Rose, parce qu'il faut tout de même souligner qu'un glaçon vieux d'une centaine d'années, marié à un ours trisomique, ne peut strictement rien apprendre aux méthodes de drague humaines

19-Faire une crise d'adolescence précoce en prétextant que tout le monde la traite comme un bébé, ce qui est assez tiré par les cheveux sachant que sa liste d'interdictions est de la même longueur que celle des autres

20-Se couper ses longs cheveux, parce que même si c'est vrai qu'elle s'y prend souvent les pieds, elle pourra faire des remakes de Raiponce et tuer par pendaison tous les mécréants libidineux qui voudront l'enlever

21-Battre encore une fois Emmett à la Wii, parce que même si ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'Emmett est un gros nul, il faut avoir pitié du 57ème nouvel écran plasma de la télé

22-Oublier de mettre ses boules Quies quand elle dort au cottage de ses parents, parce que ceux-ci aiment bien déplacer les meubles la nuit, juste comme ça, pour le plaisir

23-Aller voir Twilight 4 au cinéma, parce que la scène finale est bien trop choquante et sanglante pour une petite fille, demi-vampire ou non

24-Apprendre à parler couramment la seule langue au monde qu'Edward ne connaît pas, c'est-à-dire le Quileute, afin de pouvoir rêver de et parler à Jacob en paix, parce que cela s'apparente à un refus de l'autorité parentale

25-Posséder plus de trois portables à la fois, parce que c'est plus galère pour Edward de vérifier ses sms

26- Appeler sa mère Isabella quand celle-ci l'appelle Renesmée, parce que Bella n'est qu'un diminutif, contrairement à Nessie qui est un surnom déshonorant

27-Oublier d'appeler Alice au moins une fois par heure, parce que cette pauvre tante Alice n'a plus toute sa tête et fait des crises d'angoisse si elle ne peut pas prévoir ce que va faire sa nièce

28-Comparer Edward à un gardien de prison, ce qui d'une part est très insultant, d'autre part totalement faux vu qu'Edward, lui, ne la force pas à porter un uniforme rayé

29-Obliger Jacob à se déguiser en princesse, parce que même si c'est hilarant, Rosalie n'aime pas trop qu'on lui vole sa perruque, son rouge à lèvre et sa robe de mariée n°5

30- Voler et lire en cachette le guide de l'éducation sexuelle appartenant à Emmett, parce qu'Edward, beaucoup plus fiable, est là pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment

31- Traiter son père de menteur quand il lui dit que les bébés naissent dans les roses ou dans les choux, parce qu'elle n'y connaît rien et n'y connaîtra d'ailleurs jamais rien

32-Voler les talons aiguilles de 12 centimètres appartenant à Rosalie quand Bella refuse de lui en acheter, parce que les femmes de 1 mètre 80 s'intègrent beaucoup moins bien dans la société

33-Refuser d'adresser la parole à sa mère en découvrant que c'est à cause de ses gènes d'humaines qu'elle ne peut pas briller au soleil, et qu'elle est ainsi « privée d'un atout drague indéniable »

34-Se joindre aux Volturi en apprenant par Aro que leur demeure est près de dix fois plus grande que la villa Cullen, et qu'ils ont « pleins d'objets brillants »

35-Mordre Jacob encore une fois, même « pour le fun », parce que sa dentition est pleinement développée à présent et que ce pauvre animal aura bientôt une centaine de points communs en forme de croissant de lune avec Jasper

36-Monter sur le dos de Jacob sans l'avoir sellé au préalable : ce genre de chute, c'est mortel

37-Mettre des lentilles de contact rouges à chaque Halloween et se balader dans La Push pour déclencher une chasse au vampire, parce que même si c'est très drôle de faire tourner les Quileute en bourrique, n'oublions pas que si elle se fait démembrer sur leur territoire, sa famille chérie ne pourra pas venir la sauver

38-Aller dormir avec ses parents quand elle fait un cauchemar, parce qu'Edward et Bella aiment bien sauter à pied joints sur leur lit pour passer le temps et que ça la gênerait un peu pour se rendormir

39-Faire un caprice quand son père lui répond que si elle veut aller en soirée, elle n'a qu'à aller à la fête d'anniversaire des six ans de Claire

40-Sécher son cours de piano auquel Edward l'a inscrite, ou son cours d'agilité auquel Bella l'a inscrite, ou son cours de boxe auquel Emmett l'a inscrite, ou son cours d'échec auquel Jasper l'a inscrite, ou son cours de danse auquel Alice l'a inscrite, ou son cours de manucure auquel Rosalie l'a inscrite, ou encore son cours de self-défense auquel Charlie l'a inscrite

41-Essayer d'empoisonner Charlie pour avoir son héritage quand Edward refuse de lui prêter sa carte bleue

42-Courir dans toute la maison en criant qu'elle a enfin ses règles, parce que d'une part Edward a décidé que ça ne faisait pas d'elle une femme, et que d'autre part ça n'intéresse personne

43-Se référer à ses parents comme à « ses vieux »

44-Fermer la porte de sa chambre quand elle est avec Jacob, parce que si son odeur de chien l'asphyxie, personne ne pourra venir lui faire du bouche à bouche, Jacob sachant déjà ce qui lui arrivera s'il s'y risque

45-Essayer de tuer Emmett quand il l'appelle « Poil de Carotte Junior », parce que toutes les tentatives de meurtres déjà perpétrées sur lui se sont révélées inutiles

46-S'inscrire sur facebook, parce qu'il est interdit d'y être avant treize ans et que le respect de la loi est le dogme de la famille Cullen

47-Menacer de brûler le bracelet de fiançailles Quileute que lui a offert Jacob s'il ne l'emmène à la Push malgré l'interdiction d'Edward

48-Se mettre à la cigarette pour « qu'au moins une personne dans cette famille ait l'air normal »

49-Demander son émancipation à J. Jenks en constatant que non, elle n'est légalement pas autorisée à désobéir aux 48 précédentes interdictions qu'ont fixées ses parents tant qu'ils seront ses parents

50-Menacer de s'en aller de la maison si ses parents maintiennent ses 49 autres interdictions : de toute façon, où pourrait-elle aller ?

Edward punaisa avec satisfaction la liste d'interdiction de sa fille à côté de celles d'Emmett et Rosalie.

-Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes allés un peu trop loin ? s'inquiéta Bella.

-Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Bella pointa du doigt un endroit du jardin par la baie vitrée du salon.

-Il me semble que notre fille adorée est passée du stade « menace » à celui « exécution », constata-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Edward sortirent de leurs orbites. Au beau milieu du jardin, Renesmée Carlie Cullen entassait ses valises dans un taxi.

Le malheureux père griffonna à la hâte.

51-Renesmée Carlie Cullen n'est pas autorisée à s'éloigner de la villa dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres

Puis il poussa un hurlement et s'envola littéralement à la poursuite de sa fille, brandissant la liste d'interdiction telle une Bible sacré.

« Renesmée ! Numéro 51 ! »


End file.
